Plagued By Nightmares
by AngelMoon Girl
Summary: 8 year old Small Lady is having scary nightmares about her parents dying! Can she, the Senshi, and Serenity decipher these premonitions before it is too late? What price is to be paid for love when Small Lady's kidnapped?
1. Part One: Family Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, even though I sorely wish it.

A/N- This is a three-part story, as I've already written this a while ago and uploaded it, but no one really reviewed and I'd never put in into chapters so it probably drew people away. I've deleted the other one in hope people will review more for this one. **Please Review!**

-This is in the first person, P.O.V. of ChibiUsa/Small Lady. It takes place in Crystal Tokyo.

**"Plagued By Nightmares"**

Rated T

Part 1 of 3: "Family Time"

oOo

I sit up, shivery and sweating. The evening air blows around me, but it only makes me colder. My pink hair ruffles to and fro in my face, keeping time to the wind. I had had another nightmare; it was the fifth one this week. I press my cold palms to my eyes, trying to remember what it was about. Bits and pieces come to me slowly. There was a man….and it was dark… I remembered screams, and yelling. But that was all. I could never remember all of it, and it agitated me. Sometimes I would wake up screaming, and Momma or Papa would come running in to comfort me. I look at my bedside clock, it is 2:00am. Sighing, I lie back down and roll over, trying to catch some sleep.

oOo

"Small Lady….Small Lady…it's time to get up…"

The words process slowly in my mind, and gradually I open my eyes, yawning. It was Momma, who had a smile on her face. Her crystalline blue eyes twinkled; her beautiful blonde hair done up in its usual odangoes.

I adored everything about my Momma- her elegance, her grace, her lady-like manners, and just about everything else- she was my role model. I want to be just like her when I grow up: a sophisticated, beautiful lady. I do my hair up the same way as she does, but my odango are tiny compared to hers. She is a beautiful queen, and I am a little princess- that's right, a princess.

I am Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, the heir to the Silver Millennium, Small Lady for short- I am 8 years old and sometimes clumsy, as well as rambunctious. A far cry from my mother, but one day Papa says I will be a beautiful lady, and everyone won't call me Small Lady, but Beautiful Lady.

"Papa is waiting for us downstairs, and Sailor Jupiter made pancakes for breakfast!" Momma said happily, taking notice of the excitement on my face. Pancakes are my favorite, especially Sailor Jupiter's. Sailor Jupiter is one of the Sailor Guardians. The Sailor Guardians, also known as the Sailor Senshi, protect Momma, Papa, and I, as well as the palace. They are Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars. My friend Sailor Pluto, whom I call "Puu", also is, and she is the Guardian of Time. Momma says there are other Sailor Senshi, and that I will know them soon enough.

I jump out of bed and Momma helps me put up my hair and put on my clothes. I don't wear my Princess dress; that is only for special occasions or when Momma or Papa want me to. What I wear today is a sort of sailor fuku, and it's mostly blue. On my feet I wear my favorite white and red shoes- they have a little red bow on them!

Momma and I walk downstairs, hand-in-hand, through the glistening palace. Guards bow, and Momma makes a slight face, but only I can tell- I know she doesn't like being bowed to constantly, but I don't mind. This is where I grew up, and I have been exposed to this my whole life.

We reach the Dining Hall, and all the Sailor Guardians and Papa are there. My eyes grow big as saucers when I see the pancakes piled up, as though asking me to eat them. If there was one thing I loved, it was eating. Papa pulls me into a bear hug, and I laugh with glee.

"How's my little Small Lady, eh? My little pumpkin," Papa croons.

"Good Papa," I laugh, and he sits back down.

"Did you sleep well, Small Lady?" Sailor Mars asks me, a concerned look on her face. I feel all eyes on me, and I look up at Momma, who also looks concerned.

"Um…good…" I mumble in response.

"Did you have anymore nightmares?" Momma questioned sharply, meaning she wants the truth.

"I had one, but I can't remember it," I answer. The nightmares have been a problem lately, but what's weird is I never used to get nightmares like this. They feel so real and scary, like it's really happening!

"Oh, let's eat, and stop all this talk about frightening nightmares," Jupiter says, waving a hand impatiently. We sit down and Momma laughs at how fast I gobble through my first batch of pancakes.

"Small Lady, do try to eat a bit slower! You'll get a stomachache, and when you eat slow it shows good manners," Momma chided, but I can tell she doesn't truly mean it- she knows how I adore pancakes.

"Yes Momma," I comply, taking an enormous swallow.

"Small Lady reminds me of someone else," Mars states, laughing with a teasing tone. Momma makes a face at her.

"Who?" I inquire innocently.

"Your mom," Mars replies. "She was a motor mouth too!" Momma sticks her tongue out at her now.

"You're so mean!" she retorts. I laugh. Momma and Mars always fight, but they care for each other a lot. I wish I had a friend like that. See, I don't have many friends my age. My face falls as I think about how it would be like to have friends my age, and Momma notices. She can always tell when I feel down.

"What's wrong, Small Lady?" she asks. I look up at Momma with sadness and ask her a genuine question.

"What's it like to have a friend like that?"

Momma exchanged a significant look with Papa. She pulls me into a hug and I cuddle in close to her, trying to became one with her loving warmth.

"You want a friend, don't you?" Momma says quietly. I nod. Momma takes hold of my chin and lifts my face to hers. She gives me that smile that always warms my heart and makes me feel better.

"One day, Small Lady, you will have lots of friends. Don't worry. That day is coming soon," she reassures.

"How do you know?" I ask wistfully. Sailor Venus winks.

"Your mom always knows!" I smile at Venus.

When breakfast was over, Momma, Papa, and I took a walk. It was sunny, and the sky was cloudless. The crystal towers of the city dazzle so brightly that you have to shield your eyes! Summer is coming, and the air smells fresh and alive with the sounds of birds singing sweetly. Soon I would be able to wear my red and white sailor fuku, which was short sleeved and made for warm days.

I hold hands with Momma and Papa, laughing delightedly at birds flying by and chipmunks that scamper away. Momma and Papa laugh along with me, delighting in my childish pleasure. A beautiful pink and red butterfly flies by and I point at it.

"Momma! Papa! Look at that butterfly!" I exclaim.

"It's beautiful!" Momma breathes, following its every move with her eyes.

"Those are my favorite colors," I state of its extravagant hue. The butterfly flies close to me, and Papa says to stay still. The butterfly lands on my nose, and I watch it with my eyes. Its wings flap slowly, and I have to fight hard to resist the urge to giggle. My nose suddenly itchs, and I sneeze. Momma and Papa laugh, and I rub my nose.

"It's gone," I sysadly.

"Don't worry, there's lots more!" Papa reassures I look up at him.

"Millions?" I press, wide eyed. Papa laughed his deep, rumbling laugh that Momma says she adores.

"Yes, and now that summer's coming you'll see even more," he answers.

"I want another to land on my nose!" I say, determined. Luna P floats up next to me and I smile at her. She's one of my friends, even though she isn't real. With her, I can communicate to Puu, cause Puu's got a connection with it. Momma says it was a gift from Puu when I was really little, although I don't remember it. Luna P's always been my friend since, and I can make her turn into anything I want.

"I think we should go back to the castle now," Momma says. "The meeting with the Council of Agriculture is in an hour." Momma has a slight edge of dislike in her voice. She doesn't really like having to sit in meetings for hours but it's her duty. Momma prefers being active.

"Moo," Papa chagrines, also with a tone of dislike. "Maybe we could skive off again."

"No, no, we did that last time, it'd be suspicious," Momma contradicts, shaking her head.

"But that was still fun," Papa croons seductively. He kisses Momma on the cheek and she giggles.

"Not now! Not in front of Small Lady!" she hisses. I shake my head. I never got why she would say that, because I have no clue what they're talking about. I've asked Momma why and she blushed, saying it was something I would know later, and I was much too young. I don't really care, and I'll wait until that time will come. I'm a good waiter, even Momma says so!

We went back into the palace, and Sailor Mercury came running to Momma and Papa, a look of distress and relief on her face.

"Thank goodness you're here, the Council arrived early and I had no clue where you were! I had to say-" Mercury babbled on and on and dragged Momma and Papa to the Meeting Room. One of my nurses, Keiko, came bustling over.

"Princess, there you are! I have strict orders that you are to stay in your room during the meeting!" she told me. I don't really like my nurses, Keiko and Cho, who are young but bossy. They are also maids, so at least I don't see them as often. They always tell me off when I'm bad.

"Keiko, I don't wanna stay in my room!" I complain, stamping my foot. Tears gather in my eyes. When I do that, Momma always gives in! She's says I'm completely spoiled, but hey, I'm the Princess and an only child! Who wouldn't? But the sniffling doesn't pull Keiko over.

"I want Momma!" Keiko grabs me by the arm and practically drags me to my room.

"I'm sorry, Small Lady, but an order is an order. Play or something!" She closes the door, locks me in, and hurries off to go clean.

"It's not fair!" I yell to the wall. Tears fall down my cheeks, staining them, and onto the floor. Luna P floats over to me and I hold onto her tightly, tears also falling onto her.

Why aren't I allowed in meetings? I hate being alone, locked in my room! That's the bad thing about being a Princess, is Royal Duties and the Kingdom come before you. Sometimes I wish I lived in a common family, not the Royal one. But, I can't change who I am.

I fall to the floor and cry myself to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: OK, so that's part one! The story will become a lot more exciting as we go!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. Part Two: The Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

"Plagued By Nightmares" 

Part 2 of 3: "The Nightmares"

I open my eyes, and sit up. Something doesn't feel right, but I can't tell what. I stand and run to the door; it opens without me having to touch it. The halls are dark and nothing moves.

"Is anyone there?" I ask, peeking out. My voice echoes in the silence. I shiver, frightened, and clutch Luna P to me even more tightly. The feeling that something isn't right comes to me again, and I tiptoe out, a sense of foreboding burdening over me.

"Keiko?" I whisper. "Momma?"

I hear a laugh- it was a man's. Chills run up and down my spine and I spin around, squinting into the darkness. I hate the dark, and run downstairs.

Yet again, I see no one. I run to the room where the meeting was and push open the great oak doors. No one was in there, and I know something is wrong. The meeting couldn't be over yet! It couldn't have been that long since I fell asleep! Momma and Papa would have come told me the meeting was over anyways. They wouldn't just leave me in my room.

I backtrack out of the room, running through the palace, forgetting to be quiet as fear overtakes my heart and threatens to engulf me.

"MOMMA! PAPA! WHERE ARE YOU?" I scream. No one was there, I was all alone.

"Small Lady! Small Lady!" Momma's voice was calling to me from outside. I ran, following the sound of her voice. I fly into her arms, but upon looking up I scream.

It was not Momma, but an imposter. Her face grew wrinkled, bloody. Her eyes turned red, not a lively red like mine but blood red, and her hands turned into claws that scratched desperately at me, wanting to rip me to shreds, limb by limb.

"I'm gonna get you, Small Lady! I'm gonna kill you!" she screeched, in a voice very unlike her kind one. I whirl around, and there was Papa and the Senshi, turning the same as her.

"WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU, SMALL LADY! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" they chanted, coming closer. Then, they produced knifes- bloody knives, pointing at me.

"This will be your blood," they said, sneering. The knives lifted, then came down at me, and I screamed, screaming louder than I ever have….

oOo

My eyes jolt open, and I am still screaming. I stop, panting and sweating. I look around my room- it is still sunny. Luna P was clutched to me tightly, as if she were me life support. It had seemed so real…so real…

I wanted Momma; wanted to know it had all been a horrid dream. I stand up and run to the door. It was still locked, and desperate tears ran down my cheek. Hey, at least it hadn't opened of its own accord though! Then I'd be really scared. Luna P nudges me, and I know what to do. I grab her, and bouncing her on the floor I yell:

"LUNA P! PRODUCE FOR ME THE KEY TO UNLOCK MY DOOR!"

I throw her up in the air, and for a moment she rotates, spinning until she turns into a key in a pink puff of smoke. I grab the key, and unlock my door quickly, my hand shaking all the while. The locked clicks free and I slip out. Still sunny, still bright as rays of light shine in. Phew! I breath a sigh of relief, then begin to cry as I think of the dream I had.

Please be there, I pray….

Luna P turns back to her normal self and floats behind me as I run full speed to the Meeting Room and fling open the door, crying. All heads turn to me and I see Momma- sweet, beautiful, comforting Momma- looking at me in worry.

"MOMMA!" I wail, running to her, not caring what anyone thought of this unladylike display. Who cares if I was scolded for it afterwards? I fling myself into her arms and begin sobbing my heart out, shaking. Momma holds me close and strokes my hair, and I hear her say:

"I'm very sorry about this, but would you hold on a minute?"

She probably already can surmise what happened. She picks me up and carries me to the door, giving Papa and the Senshi a look of I-will-tell-you-later. She then carries me to her room and perches herself on the bed, letting me cry some more.

When I begin to quiet down, she asks me what happened. I tell her every detail of my dream as I could remember from it. It was horrible reliving it in my mind.

"It felt so real…" I finished, wailing a bit more. Momma hugs me close and lets me let it all out.

"Small Lady, it was only a dream," she soothes, but something in her voice makes me worry. I could tell even she was not positive herself, and that made me even more scared.

"Why is this happening to me?" I ask. Momma shakes her head despairingly, having no answers or explanation for this uncharacteristicness.

"Baby, I have no idea," she croons, but it comes out almost like a moan. We sit a bit more, then she gets up, still holding me close to her chest as if afraid to let go. I was just as afraid to.

"I don't wanna go back, Momma, please don't make me go back in my room all alone," I plead desperately. Momma shakes her head.

"I won't," she whispers back. We went downstairs in silence. Sleep itched in my eyes… I just wanted to close them, but fear of that dream kept me awake.

When Momma reached downstairs and the Council was leaving. They bow to her and she bows back, but less so as she was holding me. I'm not huge though, I'm small for my age, so Momma held me in the way you would hold a baby. I was born prematurely.

"Good day," she wishes, going into the Meeting Room where the Senshi and Papa were cleaning up. Upon seeing Momma and I, Papa ran over.

"Serenity, is she alright?" he asks worriedly.

"Small Lady's had another dream, worse though," Momma replies, giving Papa a knowing look. Papa took me and held me close. I yawn.

"Are you tired?" he asks me. I nod.

"I'm scared though. I don't want to have another bad dream," I say. "They feel really real." Papa brought me to their bedroom, and everyone followed. He laid me on the bed, and tucked me in. Luna, Momma's guardian cat, jumped up on the bed and licked me.

"Small Lady, I'm going to have Luna watch over you. Go to sleep, and if you have anymore bad dreams she'll wake you up," Papa tells me softly, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Luna's great at waking people up," Momma smiles. Luna huffs.

"Small Lady is a much lighter sleeper though, thank god she got that from Endymion's side," she says mockingly, and I smile.

Momma, Papa, and the others went downstairs, whispering something about 'Senshi meeting''. Luna looked expectantly at me and I smile, closing my eyes and heading off into dream world.

Except it wasn't a good dream world……

Momma, Papa and I were taking our usual walk. Papa was humming, Momma was laughing, and everything was good and happy. But then, the sky turned black, and a weird UFO ship appeared. A man was up there, laughing. His profile was indistinct, but he had a bad aura about him and had jet black hair. I couldn't make out his face, but his voice was deep and cold, and what he said chilled me to the bone:

"Kill them." At once, two spears flew down at top speed and I screamed to Momma and Papa, but it was too late… the spears ripped through their bodies, and blood was spraying everywhere: on me, on the ground, and on their once lovely faces. The happiness was still there, but so was shock and pain, all mixed together and their faces. They made no noise, but fell to the ground in a slump.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed, falling to the ground and shaking them.

"Wake up…Wake up…" I sobbed. The man spoke again.

"You did this to them, Small Lady. Now you'll pay your price. Go to the fires of hell where you belong." Then he disappeared. Momma and Poppa sat up, evil smiles on their faces. Their eyes bled, and blood seeped out of their mouths. Momma closed a hand over my neck, and I couldn't breathe. I began to choke, tears still streaming down my face. But, I heard other voices. Faint, but still coming to me…

"Small Lady! Small Lady!" That was Luna's voice.

"Oh God, Endymion, she's not breathing! She's spasming! Wake her up!" Momma's voice was crying hysterically. I hear Papa calling my name, but the strength of Momma in my dream's hand was too great, too suffocating, that I lost consciousness.

oOo

I open my eyes slowly, and I see Momma sitting over me, silent tears streaming down her face. Had it really been that bad?

"Momma?" I mutter, and Momma starts.

"SMALL LADY! Oh, thank the heavens!" she exclaims. The Senshi all sigh in relief in the background and I see them too now, letting out the breath they had been holding in. Papa just hugs me, at a loss for words.

"Small Lady, tell me what happened in your dream," Momma presses urgently.

"Well, I was walking with you and Papa, and the sky turned all black, and a man appeared." I told them all about the man. When I finish, Momma, Papa, and the Senshi look worried.

"What is it?" I ask. Momma sighs, then begin talking.

"Sailor Mars has been having a lot of visions lately, concerning a man. But, like you, she never saw much. She also saw a UFO, and death. We are beginning to believe that this new enemy is real, and that your dreams are all connected somehow. Mars thinks this man is out to kill us," she finishes. I could only stare, unsure what to say. _Could _these dreams be premonitions; things to come? I hope not!

"Will we have to be guarded more closely?" I ask, dreading the response. That was one thing I hated- being ushered around, with no freedom, no life, and not being able to do what I want to do, alone or with my family. Momma looks almost sad as she replies:

"Yes."

I look down at my hands, and tears gather in my eyes. I don't want anyone to notice, but Momma already does. She gathers me in a comforting hug, and told me it would be OK. But I knew it wouldn't. I'd seen the horror coming.

I look outside; it was already dark. Bedtime, but I didn't want to go to bed. I was too scared. The nightmares were more frequent now. Momma noticed my fright.

"You'll sleep with Papa and I tonight," she says gently. I know though that she said this more so she could watch me, rather than as a comfort. I nod nevertheless. A grumble filled the room and we all laughed.

This would probably be the last normal time I spend with my family, I think sorrowfully.

"I guess that's your way of telling us your hungry, is it Small Lady?" Mars asked, a benign smile on her face. I giggle. For now, the fear leaves me.

"Probably," I reply. We chuckle again and I went downstairs to have dinner, noticing how the Senshi stuck very close to us. It had begun.

oOo

That night, I slid into bed, between Momma and Papa.

"Goodnight, Small Lady," they say, kissing me on both cheeks.

"Goodnight. I love you." I close my eyes and only knew darkness.

Another nightmare came to me around the middle of the night, feeling real as always. Momma and I were outside, picking flowers. The sun shown bright above, sky a pearly blue and clouds drifting by lazily. The Senshi stood nearby, and they waved. I waved back, a permanent smile plastered on my face. But the looks on their faces changed from happiness to fright as they looked up to the sky.

I followed their gaze- a man, the same as in my other dream, was looking down, an evil smile on his face that seemed to make the flowers melt before us.

"Give me over the Small Lady, Queen, and know one gets hurt," he said menacingly to Momma. She hugged me close, shielding me from sight with her body.

"NO!" she protested defiantly. The Senshi ran over too, making a protective circle around Momma and I. I shivered in fright.

"Never!" the Senshi cried, voices echoing in the eerie silence. The smile was gone off the man's face, to be replaced by an irritated scowl. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Don't you know who I am?" he asked. "I am Death." The Senshi gasped. He laughed, eyes gleaming now.

"Give me Small Lady, or you will see death," he repeated.

"I'd die before I give over my daughter!" Momma shouted.

"Then die," the man agreed simply, and he shot a spear at Momma. I screamed, covering my eyes.

That didn't block out the scream though, the scream that echoed through the air. Other screams accompanied it, desperate screams for Momma, and mine rose with them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: End of part two! Only one left, where we get to the final battle. Please please review and tell me what you think!

Luv- Angel


	3. Part Three: Strike of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I know I said it was, but the original chapter was quite long so I decided to split it in two. So, now there are FOUR PARTS! Just thought you all should know of the change! Thanks, and happy reading!

_**-Review when you are done, thanks!-**_

"**Plagued By Nightmares"**

Part 3 of 4: "Strike of Death"

I fly bolt upright in bed, looking over at Momma who was fast asleep. She looks so beautiful, so content. I try to clear the image of her dead from my head, but it was no use. I kept seeing her covered in blood, in pain… I touch her face to reassure myself of her solidarity, and she opens her eyes, sitting up too.

"What is it?" she whispers, so as to not wake up Papa.

"I dreamed that you died, because a man named Death killed you," I inform her, bringing my knees up to my chin. I hugged them, tightly. Momma looked a little scared, but also resolved, like she was going to solve a problem. I'd seen that look before when she gotten ideas to help feed homeless or stop an approaching war or conflict. She was was The Peacemaker Queen.

"I don't know anyone like that; it's best we inform the Senshi," she says, casting a glance at Papa. "Papa too."

I nod. Momma looks back to me and gives me a swift, searching look.

"You need sleep," she states, and I nod again, because I don't trust my voice to talk. If I open my mouth, I'll probably start sobbing. These nightmares of Death are really getting to me. The lump in my throat lessens as I cuddle close to her, for she is my life support in the dark.

oOo

Morning came and I found it impossible to do anything on my own- everywhere I went, someone was there. I was beginning to get fed up with this- did they expect someone to attack us in the castle?

I sigh, looking out the window yearningly. Today was beautiful: birds chirped and the sun was warm and bright. What a nice day it would be to pick flowers with Momma, or take a walk with Papa, or run around with the Senshi!

Momma and Papa were inside, with the Senshi, having a meeting. I wasn't allowed in _again_, and it annoyed me. I devised a plan; a plan of escape. More than anything I wanted to be outside, alone, perhaps picking flowers or taking a walk even if it meant by myself. No enemy would attack us, it had to be pure nonsense. Really, it was only dreams!

I convinced myself that everything would be OK, and moving punishment out of my head, decided to sneak outside.

I told Cho, who was babysitting me now, that I had to go to the bathroom. She waited outside, and I went into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind me and clicking the lock into place. Really, I mean, I couldn't have her looking in on me when I was going through with my escapade, could I?

Next I silently as possible turned Luna P into a parachute. With a heave, I pulled open the window, and looked down….down…down… about 100 feet… and to the ground.

I felt a sudden sense of nausea, but closed my eyes and willed it away. I would just have to suck up and do this; it was now or never! Cautiously, so as to avoid falling and slipping, I crawled out onto the ledge. I held my breath, not really knowing why, but looked down again.

Closing my eyes again with a slight tremor of apprehension, I jumped, and silently floated down. Finally, I felt my feet touch solid ground and I turned Luna P back to her normal cat head self. I breathed in the fresh air. Ah, freedom! It was a wonderful thing!

I skipped down to Momma's garden, and began picking flowers for her. Maybe I would make a bouquet. I noticed more flowers up ahead, and skipped around, finding more and more as my bouquet got larger. It felt so good to not have to be watched like I was some delicate, expensive vase that could break at the slightest touch. All enemy nonsense was pushed out of my head as I ran around, purely delighted at being free, and alone.

A few minutes later, I stopped. A large bundle of flowers was held in my hands, and I looked around. With a jolt, I realized I was past the safety grounds, and now was vulnerable to attacks.

"But really, what could happen? I am perfectly safe!" I said aloud, almost to be reassuring. Even as I said this though, the sky turned black and I looked up.

"A thunderstorm, that's all," I said shakily, frozen by fear. I told myself to get back behind the protection wards, but my jelly legs just wouldn't move. My lower lip trembled in fright, and there was a red flash that light up the grounds. I screamed, dropping the flowers and crouching down, hiding my head in my knees. _Why couldn't I move?_

When I looked up, the man who haunted my nightmares for so long looked down at me in real life from the sky.

"Hello, Small Lady," he greeted mockingly in the voice I knew all too well. I gasped.

"I'm sure you know me. I sent you those nightmares, just to let you know!" Death informed, laughing. All that pain and fright….was caused by him… I stood up as anger filled me.

"Aren't you scared, little baby Lady," he asked in a mock-baby voice.

"No!" I yelled back, trying to look braver than I felt. He eyed me with almost a pitying look.

"I assure you, you're not. Don't lie to me, Small Lady," he jeered, sneering. "But perhaps a dose of pain will help you not to lie, will it not?" He put his hands together and opened them, revealing a ball of electricity. It shot down at me and I was paralyzed by fear, frozen to the place and position I was in, only able to watch it draw nearer…and nearer…

Pain was ripping through my body; it felt as though a thousand burning hot knives were piercing me everywhere. I screamed, louder than ever. Perhaps they could hear me, my Momma and Papa, but whatever happened, I did not care, I only felt the intense pain….

And then it stopped. I dropped to the ground, weak as a jellyfish. I looked up, sweat in my eyes, dampening the pink bangs on my forehead. I panted, gasping for breath and shaking all over as if I had run a mile nonstop. Luna P was beeping, a warning sign to Sailor Pluto. Hopefully she could communicate to Momma and the Senshi before it was too late. Death was laughing.

"Pain is a way to teach obedience," he said.

"Oh yah? Why do I need obedience?" I shot at him, hoping to kill time for someone, anyone to save me.

"Because, my Small Lady," Death replied, "You will soon be in my service." I opened my mouth but no words came out, even though I tried to summon them

"Come with me," he said, demurely sweet. He held out a hand, and I backed away, even though he was still far away. He was scaring me. I didn't want to be his servant!

"Come with me," he repeated, eyes wide and hypnotising.

"MOMMA!" I screamed. "PAPA!"

"Shut up!" Death cried. "SHUT UP!" I screamed more, terrified, crying as I did. He teleported down next to me and drew back his hand. It came back down quick, ruthlessly slapping me across the cheek. It stung, turning red. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice-

"JUPITER THUNDER CLAD ZAP!" Sailor Jupiter's attack zoomed at Death, and he was thrown into the air, bruised.

"What the-" he began, looking around. He swore.

"Sailor Guardians!" I turned my head quickly.

Sailors Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, and Venus stood a few feet behind me, Momma and Papa behind them, anger written all over their faces. They ran to me and made a protective circle, and Momma picked up my body. I felt so weak, and clung to her desperately.

"We know who you are, Death," Mars sneered, an ugly look on her face, full of dislike. "We won't let you get away with any harm to our Royal Family!" The man laughed.

"I have the incentive to do so, and I will. Now step aside, Guardian Mars of Fire," he said, swishing his hand as if to make a point.

"We don't take orders from you, baka!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"We Sailor Guardians will chastise you, in the name of our Queen!" Venus cried, and she and the others did the 'Punish You' pose. Death picked his nail, unabashed by their stupid display.

"Guardian Venus of Love, when I say 'step aside', I mean 'step aside'," he said idly. Unexpectedly, he threw another energy ball at all of them and they were torn apart, each screaming as they flew in different directions. I felt my body slam to the ground, and Momma was still clutching me tightly- she took most of the beating though, and it tore my heart apart just to hear her cry out in pain for me.

"Momma, don't do this!" I pleaded. "Why are you doing this?" Momma gasped for breath before she was able to speak.

"Because…I love…you," she said. She gave me a weak smile, and grimaced ever-so-slightly as a few cuts on her face began dropping blood. I imagine they must sting, but Momma let out no whimper or cry of pain from them. She was so strong, and I wished I could be like her. She didn't even shed a tear when she skidded across the ground, but tears gathered in my eyes. I smiled back.

"I love you too, Momma," I whispered.

"Cut the emotional crap and give me Small Lady!" Death shouted. Momma gritted her teeth in anger and pulled me closer to her. She turned around slowly to look Death in the eye, an indefinable power rising from her.

"If you think, that for ONE MINUTE, I am going to give up my only daughter to a freak'in BASTARD like you, then you are out of your DAMN MIND!" Momma screamed. If circumstances were different, I would have been giggling at the colorful, rare choice of profanity that was coming out of her mouth, but seeing as this was now, in matters of life and death….

Death seemed taken aback, but only for a second. He regained posture quickly and said quietly:

"Fine, I see there is no bargaining, no reasoning. You are being foolish. You shall suffer my wrath for her, but she will still come to the same end. Ugh!"

Death flung energy at Momma and I. All I saw was a big red blast; all I felt was my body being torn from Momma's, and being hurled away from her. I cried out as I hit the ground, and upon opening my eyes I saw Momma lying only precious feet from me. She was groaning, fighting to get up. Without thinking I scrambled up, and began running towards Momma.

"SMALL LADY! GET BACK! NOO!" she screamed, fear racing through her face, eying me and something coming at me fast. I stopped, turned, and was frozen by fear.

Oh gods, I'm gonna die, was the first thought running through my paralyzed brain.

Coming at me was a spear, the same as in my dream, flying at _me_ fast, not Momma as in those premonitions. What happened next seemed to take a millennia.

I heard screams, all making no sense to me during my plight.

I heard scrambling, Momma's screaming, in what seemed to be slow-mo to me, as I watched it all occur through my befuddled brain.

I saw Momma dive at me in pure terror, give me a push- a hard one- and I saw the spear rip through her. Blood was splattering, she was screaming, I was screaming, and then everything was black.

oOo

I opened my eyes, and everything seemed to be spinning. I felt groggy, dizzy, and disoriented. _Where am I? What happened? _

As my vision gradually began to grow stronger, so did all the pains and aches coming from everywhere. I blinked a few times, groaning, then sat up gingerly and slowly. I seemed to be in a dark room, in a purple bed. _Purple?_ That's not my bed. Mine's pink.

I put my face in my hands, as I've done so many times before, and tried to think. Memories came to me slowly.

A man, Death, had attacked me and Momma. He wanted me, then tried to kill me. Momma tried to save me from the spear, but it hit her instead…._Oh god, it hit her instead!_

My head snapped up and it felt like ice cold water had filled me. Where was she now? Was she dead? Please let her be alive! And where am I? I was drowning in that water, the waters of terror.

I jumped out of bed, ignoring my body's protests as pain filled me again. I limped to a door, a brown one nearby, and giving it a wrench found it was locked. Panic filled me. All I remembered was blacking out, then nothing else. _Where was I?_

Something shiny caught my eye and I ran to it. It was a mirror, and a stranger seemed to be peering back out of it. But, I knew it was me, even though my reflection seemed to disagree. My sailor fuku was torn, my hair was a disheveled mess, and I had bruises and scratches all over my face. Caked blood was on my legs and arms, and there was a deep gash in my leg.

_That would explain the limping, I suppose_, I thought grimly. I bit my cut lip gently, thinking of all the possibilities of why I was here.

_A hospital_? No, no, hospitals are nicer than this.

_Someone else's room?_ Maybe, I thought.

_But who's?_

My question was answered as my worst fear, my Momma's attacker, walked into the room. It was Death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: OK, the NEXT one is the last chapter, peoples! Sorry for the confusion but I had wanted to split it up since it was so long. REVIEW!


	4. Part Four: Saved from Servitude

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: THIS is the last chapter, peoples! Sorry for the confusion. It's the second part of what was going to be the last one, but I had split it up because of the length. I look forward to reading your reviews! (wink!)

"**Plagued By Nightmares"**

Part 4 of 4: "Saved from Servitude"

"Pretty Princess Poppingold woke up!" he mocked, an evil grin on his face. I felt like slapping him, but the risk of punishment was too much.

"Why did you take me here? Where's Momma?" I tried to ask in a would-be-calm sort of voice. He gave a laugh that sounded more like a bark.

"_Where's Momma_?" he mimicked in a baby tone of voice. "You should hear yourself, Small Lady! But maybe I should show you how your dear mum is doing now, shall I?"

He waved his hand at the mirror and at once and it glittered with a green light, then showed Momma pushing me. The Senshi were screaming, and I watched, entranced, as I fell to the ground. The spear hit Momma, and upon going through her, her blood began splattering onto the ground.

"SERENITY!" Mars screamed, and Momma made no noise as she fell to the ground in a heap, the spear a few feet away. Suddenly, a green rope flew down to my unconscious body. It wrapped itself around me, and my body began flying up to the spaceship. The Senshi shot their powers uselessly at it, but it was to no avail. I disappeared inside the spaceship, and it disappeared. The Senshi had horrorstricken looks on their faces, staring at where I had disappeared from. They ran to Momma, and Papa picked up her limp form, not caring that he was beginning to get drenched in her blood. Mercury and the Senshi gathered round…they were shaking, fearing the worst. Mars was absently stroking Momma's bloody hand, not really seeing it. Mercury took her pulse desperately, then turned an ashen white.

"Oh God, no. NO!" she turned, shaking, to the others. "She's…gone…"

My heart dropped. Her words were greeted with screams, and I felt like doing the same, but held my ground, shaking and white. Being held captive did that to you. I felt as if I had suddenly matured in a matter of minutes, because I wasn't all-out sobbing like I normally would. No, I was totally numb, the waves of shock crashing over me.

Mars dropped Momma's hand and began shaking her furiously, tears running down her face as she sobbed heart-wrenchingly, hoping to bring her best friend back to the living. Jupiter beat the ground furiously, madly, screaming her lungs out. Mercury was sobbing uncontrollably into Venus's shoulder, who tried to comfort her, but still not being able to control herself as she sobbed too. Papa was ashen, pale, staring into Mama's face, tears running down his face and onto her.

I knew he must be dying inside, being ripped apart by sadness and guilt: he had always said she and I were his light, his means of being alive each day. We made him whole, wonderful; and we were both gone. I prayed he would do nothing drastic.

The mirror image went off, and its reflection went back to showing me. I stood there, gasping with my chest rising and falling like the ocean's surface. Breathing seemed to be difficult, and a well of horror and misery was building up inside me, ready to burst out in screams and tears. Death seemed to be looking at me in satisfaction, and anger flamed up inside the deep, chasming hole within.

"You…" Words failed me as I lunged at him, but he, being much stronger than I, flung me back onto the bed. I curled up in a ball, giving up, and began rocking back and forth crying. Momma was dead, never there for me anymore, never there when I was sad or needed her; not here for me now, or ever again.

"Why d-did you do it?" I sobbed out, looking at him angrily as tears coursed down my cheeks.

"With the Royal Family gone, Crystal Tokyo will be in complete chaos. I shall take over, and then the world will be mine, once I have the base!" He laughed.

"You'll never get Earth! The Sailor Guardians will kill you first, they've beat worse before, Papa says!" I yelled.

"_They've beat worse before, Papa says_," mimicked Death. I gave him a dirty look. "Small Lady, you are slowed by your childishness. Don't you know I would have gotten rid of them first? They shall come at my bidding, as a way to ransom for you. They shall come looking, then I will snatch them! I shall kill you in front of them, then I'll kill them!"

I paled at his words. So that's why he took me!

"You are a foul… heartless…" I grasped for words to express how I felt; how much fury I held in me. I just wanted to kill him. Never had I felt such hate, such animosity. I had never felt this way, ever. I wanted to watch him bleed as he made my mother bleed; wanted to plunge a dagger through his heart and feel the satisfaction of watching his life ebb away.

"What am I?" Death sneered, a look of loathing on his face. I mouthed swears wordlessly at him, but evidently he could tell what I was saying, for his sneer became more pronounced.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to say such things… what a dirty, dirty, bad mouth… but I suppose you get it from your mother-"

I lunged at him, fire flaring up in me as I ran. I began punching every part I could reach, but he lifted me up as if I were a rag doll, his clutch on my arms making me loose circulation. I screamed, flailing around in the air, unable to move my arms and kicking furiously. I couldn't feel; couldn't see with the tears filling my eyes and streaming out0. I gave a loud scream, and suddenly a new energy, a new power, went inside me, and a crescent moon appeared on my forehead.

"What's this?" Death cried, aghast. It began emitting strong bursts of energy, so strong that Death dropped me and was flung away. An energy barrier shielded me, all from the crescent moon so like Momma's on my forehead. I soon stopped crying, and the barrier began fading. I sniffled- Death had left the room; I was alone again. But it didn't matter anymore, nothing did. Undoubtedly the door was locked so as to permit my escape. I was so tired- it must be night. My eyes slowly closed and soon I was asleep.

BANG!

My eyes flew open and I lurched up painfully- I was in the same place I had fallen asleep, on the floor. The door was on the ground in pieces, and many footsteps were sounding outside, heading towards my door. I scrambled under the bed, afraid.

"Small Lady! Small Lady, are you here?" a familiar woman's voice cried. I crawled out quickly.

"Sailor Mars!" I exclaimed. Mars, still a little teary-eyed, ran to me.

"Oh God, Small Lady, you're safe! We thought you were…"

She was unable to continue and a strange look appeared on her face. I crawled into her arms and hugged her tightly. She had a warmth about her, but her embrace was nothing like Momma's comforting one. My eyes glistened with the unshed tears forming again.

"Where's Death?" I inquired shakily.

"Jupiter dealt him a good one!" Venus said, laughing. I knew it wasn't a joyous laugh though, it was full of sadness and bitterness- I knew her all too well. The twinkling just didn't reach the red-rimmed blue eyes that had always seemed to bubble with happiness and giddiness.

"What have we here," a nasty voice jeered from behind. I gasped and Mars turned, pulling me closer and trying to shield me away from the prying eyes- Death stood standing in the doorway, bruised but undefeated.

"Not exactly what I planned, but still… I'll do you all in right now…" Death got in fighting stance. Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury moved in in front of Mars and me, also in fighting stance.

"Dream on," Jupiter growled, gritting her teeth as if trying to restrain herself from killing the man in front of her, ripping him shred to shred. But, to do that could be dangerous- he'd already killed Momma, she knew.

"To hell with it!" she suddenly exclaimed, letting lose the dam she had been holding up, blocking her rage. And running at Death, she gave him a good punch in the chest. He was unsteadied for a moment, but blasted energy at Jupiter and I watched as she was flung across the floor and landed in a heap. She lifted her head, weak but not about to give up so easily.

"Z'at all ya got?" she mumbled, words a bit slurred as a little blood trickled out of her mouth. She struggled to stand but fell again, shaking. Death turned away but wasn't fast enough.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Venus's Love-Me Chain encircled Death, and she pulled tighter than she normally did, undoubtedly wishing to hurt him. He cried out and fell to the floor, in a faint. Venus released the chain and a satisfied look was on her face.

"Bit weak, ain't he? And this is from some 'all-powerful' guy," she said. Mercury, on the other hand, looked a bit skeptical.

"I'm not sure Venus," she mumbled, moving closer to Death to check. Suddenly, a hand lurched out and grabbed Mercury's boot, turning her upside down as she screamed.

"Bit weak, are we? Or maybe gullible?" he laughed, shaking Mercury.

"Pervert!" Mars exclaimed, as Mercury's skirt flipped down reveallingly.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury cried, upside down. It hit Death in the chest, throwing him back. Mercury fell to the ground, unharmed. She stood up quickly.

"Don't underestimate us!"

"Don't underestimate ME!" he yelled, flinging energy in my direction.

"SMALL LADY!" Mars yelled, and she grabbed me up so I was under her arm and ran, the other Senshi following suit. A large blast shook the ground, and when the dust cleared a very big hole was right where I had been standing, watching the ensuing battle.

Death panted, an evil, maniac look in his eyes. He flung another energy ball and we weren't quick enough- as Mars ran, it struck her foot and she skidded across the ground, me below her. I cried out, my face bloody as it was scraped across the distance we skidded. God, it hurt like hell!

"OH MY GOD! SMALL LADY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Mars screamed, shaking me as I fought for consciousness. The world seemed to be fading in and out as Mars' face swam in and out of focus, sometimes growing black. I felt blood in my mouth, I coughed and some came up, splattering onto Mars, who didn't seem to care. All I saw was fear and concern in her face. Vaguely I heard Death say: "You'll be next!", then felt myself being lifted up. Mars was holding me close, and I heard her say to the Sesnhi:

"Guard me, and send me some of your power." She touched my face with a warm hand and began to chant under her breath.

"Earth, Moon, Sun, Stars! Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter!" she repeated, over and over. I also heard the other Senshi shouting:

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" An energy barrier of all their respected planetary colors formed around us, and I heard Death yelling and sending useless power rebounding off it.

Things became clearer and more distinct, and I opened my eyes wider. New energy was filling me, an alignment of Planet Power, filling my weakness with power. Mars put me down, looking a little weak but none the less relieved. I stood up, no longer jelly-legged. I felt stronger.

The Senshi smiled at me, though it looked a little like grimaces, as their power level was going down. Death, on the other hand, was as strong as ever.

_If only…if only I could help_…

That strange new energy filled me, and a crescent moon flickered upon my forehead- the Senshi looked amazed and astonished. As if knowing what to do, I scrunched my face as if in thought and the power rushed to the crescent moon, me gathering it. Strange, powerful blasts of energy began bursting out from it, and my knees felt like jelly again as I grew weak, but still holding on till the end. The power bursts went through the barrier, hitting Death who yelled in pain. Each ray blasted a hole through him. Everywhere one fell, a chasm formed, such was the enormity of the power. The Senshi were amazed.

I cried out, on my knees, still not willing to give up and give in to the blackness fogging the edges of my brain, making it hard to think and see. I was so tired, but I knew I was defeating Death. Little by little, I was doing it.

_I wish Momma could see me now…_

The Senshi aimed their powers at him at the right moment. But, my power level grew weak, flickered, and died. I collapsed to the ground, but not before seeing a beautiful, bright white light form before my eyes.

A familiar warmth…

A figure formed, so familiar….but no, it couldn't be…. I couldn't think anymore, and gave in to the blackness.

oOo

I opened my eyes to see two crystalline blue ones looking back at me. My gaze took in every inch of the face- the two blonde odango crowned upon a golden head, a young, vibrant face, and a smile I knew so well.

"M-Momma?" I asked, voice shaking. The smile became wider.

"It's me, Small Lady," she replied.

"F-for real?" I asked in the same shaky voice. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This has to be Heaven, I thought. Momma laughed.

"For real," she repeated reassuringly. She reached down and stroked my face with a very solid, warm hand. Yep, she was real!

"But…how? You…you died…" I said, unbelieving. I looked around at the other Senshi and Papa in the room, who were smiling joyously.

"I did," Momma said, smiling widely.

"But how-?"

"Ah, Small Lady, let me tell what happened!" Momma whined playfully. "Hush, my dearest child!" I nodded, eager to hear just how this miracle had occurred. Momma began her story.

"After I pushed you out of the way, Small Lady, the spear hit me. You may not know; you blacked out. It was so painful, but quick. There wasn't tons of suffering. I fell to the ground, and knew no more.

"Now, I was in this dark void, floating. I knew nothing- not who I was, where I was, or anything. I hadn't a clue what happened; I didn't even know _you_! Suddenly, a bright white light engulfed me. All memories came back, and I was terrified for you. I felt your presence in the light, and knew you were causing it. You needed me, and you were in trouble. I sensed your power slipping, and knew wherever you were, I needed to be. I focused all my energy to getting to you, and that light transported me there. Immediately, the first thing I saw was the fight. You were unconscious, though at the time I feared you were dead. The Senshi were fighting, also weak, and I knew they would not prevail against Death. My powers came back, and I defeated Death with the Silver Crystal. He is gone now. We, that is to say, the Senshi and I, teleported back to the palace, with you. Fortunately, Mercury said you were not dead, but unconscious. I can't tell you how relieved I was, Small Lady," Momma finished, and the relief still shown on her face.

"Why didn't you die, Momma?" I questioned, utterly perplexed. "I saw Mercury telling the others you were gone, because Death showed me to taunt me."

"Sailor Pluto told me the answer to that," Momma answered.

"Puu came here! Oh, where is she now?" I cried. I hadn't seen my Time Senshi companion for a while now. She was just as lonely as I was, and when we had met, we became fast friends. However, the downside to the relationship was that she was always away and busy.

"Sadly, Pluto had to go back to the Time Gate, but she explained a few things to me first," Momma said, glancing around.

"Serenity, go on!" Mars said eagerly.

"Well, Pluto told me that this was foretold- I had to die in order for Small Lady to get her powers-"

"I have powers!" I cut through her, amazed.

"Yes, your powers have begun to awaken. Soon, they will reach full potential, and more will happen, I promise you. However, I cannot tell you this now; not until then.

"As I was saying, tonight was foretold that I should die that you get your powers from the Senshi when they send their powers within you to save you from death. The Planet Power will align, and create your power. But, as Pluto said to me, I was to come alive again through your first using of your power. This was just a little of it, and I must say, I'm amazed. You will be even more powerful than me one day!" Momma said to me proudly. I beamed.

"Your power saved me, baby. Thank you," Momma said, and I hugged her. Things were looking bright for me and my family and friends, bright indeed. Bright as my future was going to be!

THE END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Did you like it? Review, it is GRATEFULLY appreciated. Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
